Team Rocket Gets Fired/Transcript
This is a transcript of Team Rocket Gets Fired in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins) Carver Descartes: Stop, you theives! Lor McQuarrie: Give back here with Pikachu and all of the Pokeballs! Jessie: Those Pokeballs and Pikachu are ours now! James: We're great at this! Meowth: Bowser and the boss are going to be proud of seeing this! Dawn: Get back here with my Piplup! Ash Ketchum: Stop thieves! Tino Tonitini: (Talks to someone on his Walkie-Talkie) Sir Hotbreath! Iris! Now! Iris & Sir Hotbreath: Use Ice Beam! (Two Dragonite fires Ice Beam together freezing the floor as Team Rocket runs to the ice they slip, fall and dropped the bag of Pokeballs and Pikachu trapped in the jar) James: Pikachu and the Pokeballs! (Renamon jumps in the air grabbing the bag, next Squire Flicker's Druddigon grabs the jar and frees Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Hang on, buddy, I'll get you out. Dawn: Piplup! I'm glad your okay. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: Are you okay, Axew? Axew: Axew! Ash Ketchum: Time to show them what we're made of! Pikachu: Pika pika! Jessie: I've had it with it! Come on out, Gourgeist! James: You too, Inkay! (Gourgeist and Inkay pops out of the Pokeball) Tino Tonitini: Let's fight. Go, Lucario and Charizard! (Lucario and Charizard pops out of the Pokeballs) Lucario: Let's go for it, Master. James: Inkay, use Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam) Tino Tonitini: Aura Sphere! (Lucario launches Aura Sphere stopping Psybeam attack) Jessie: Gourgeist use Seed Bomb! (She fires her attack) - - Cera: Hey, Meowth! (Cera charges and hits Meowth in the air) - - Ash Ketchum: Use Thunderbolt! Tino Tonitini: Aura Sphere and Flamethrower! (Pikachu, Lucario and Charizard launches their attacks on Team Rocket and send them flying into the sky) Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Tai Kamiya: All right, we beat the bad guys! Agumon: Way to go! Tino Tonitini: Awesome work you guys. Lucario: Thanks, Master. (Takato's stomach growls) Takato Matsuki: Speaking of which, I'm hungry. Ash Ketchum: Me too. Littlefoot: Same here. Tino Tonitini: All right, first we give the Pokéballs back to them, then we'll eat pizza for lunch. Ralphie Tenelli: '''Pizza? Great, I love pizza. (Cut to Team Rocket) '''Jessie: We we're so close to capturing Pikachu and all of the trainer's Pokemon! Meowth: So close times zero still equals zero! James: We really need to come up with something to catch Pikachu. Jessie: Yes, now listen up... Infinite: (Off-screen) Jessie, James, Meowth! (Infinite appears) Jessie and James: Infinite! Meowth: Uh, hi there. (laughs nervously) How's your day? Infinite: Bowser wants to see all of you now! And he's not happy! (Team Rocket are scared hearing this. Now we go to the castle) Bowser: YOU MISERABLE IDIOTS FAILED AGAIN!!!! And do you know why? Jessie: (Scared) Why? Mistress 9: It's because of you three idiots! Team Rocket: Us? Kurumi Tokisaki: Yes! Bowser Jr.: That's right! Everytime, we or you guys come up with a plan, you always mess up and failed all the time! Queen Chrysalis: '''We are very upset at you! '''Team Rocket: But, but, but, but... Dr. Eggman: But nothing! Ash Ketchum and his companions defeat you every time you face them! Team Rocket: Do not! Dr. Eggman: Do too! Team Rocket: Do not! Dr. Eggman and Bowser: Do too! Team Rocket: Do not! Plankton: Well, what about the time when you tried to use the Let's Snuggle Forever Z-Move on Pikachu when it somehow managed to protect itself with its newly-learned move, Electroweb?! James: Well, we never expected the twerp's Pikachu to learn a new move during the battle! Jessie: And we never expected it to know the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Z-Move! Meowth: Yeah, how were we supposed to know about the sudden turn of events during that battle?! We thought it would be an easy win for us! And it was the perfect opportunity to finally catch that Pikachu and give it to our boss, Giovanni! Especially, after all that training we did after receiving the Z-Ring and the Z-Crystals! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (All the villains groan in disgust) Azula: Face it, Team Rocket. You're too unpredictable! Sheldon J. Plankton: Not to mention gullible. Lord Zedd: And downright overconfident too! Bowser: Yeah, our brilliant evil plan doesn't include three Pikachu-obsessed morons who will always get outsmarted by a group of children! Kurumi Tokisaki: That's right! You guys are by far the most stupidest, idiotic people we've ever known! Meowth: Please don't be so mad at us! James: We didn't know those twerps are gonna outsmart us all the time! James: Please don't try to burn us extra crispy, lord Bowser sir! Bowser: '''(In Janja's voice) (Groans) You know what? I can't take it anymore. You're both fired! '''Team Rocket: '''What?! Fired?! '''Bowser: That's right, you stupid dumb idiots! (In Janja's voice) It means you're finished. You're done. You're through. I don't need you. Jessie: But you can't fire us! Being criminals is our life! Lord Zedd: Not anymore! You idiots always failed! You don’t deserve that! James: Please give us one chance! Meowth: Come on, please! Bowser: There ain't no chance! You're no longer criminals anymore! Get out of my castle! (To Infinite, Attila and Hun) And you three I'm giving you a promotion. Hun: Really? Attila: Okay then. Infinite: Thanks. Bowser: (In Janja's voice) And here's your first job. (In Pete's voice) Throw these clowns out of my castle! Attila: Right. Hun: You got it, Bowser. Infinite: As you wish. Now get lost! (Attila threw two of his Pokeballs letting out Skarmory and Muk and Hun threw her Pokeball sending out her Steelix) Jessie & James: Please, don't kick us out! Meowth: Anything but kicking us out! Infinite: It's too late for that now! Get out! (Steelix uses Iron Tail to hit them and sending them down to earth) Team Rocket: We're both fired! (Ding) (Now we cut to the heroes eating lunch) Max: '''Wow, this is good. '''Ash Ketchum: Best pizza I tasted. Pikachu: Pika! Ralphie Tenelli: '''I'll say. '''Takato Matsuki: That pizza is the best! I loved it. Guilmon: Me too! (He eat a pizza) Michelangelo: Booyakasha!! Tai Kamiya: Oh, man. I'm so full. Agumon: Me too. Clemont: '''Where are the others? - (Now we go to Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot, Shaggy Rogers, Arnold Perlstein, Lazlo, Raj and Clam walking and then they hear crying in the distance) '''Lazlo: What was that? Raj: It sounded like somebody is crying. Sir Loungelot: '''Are you crying? '''Squire Flicker: '''No I'm not. '''Arnold Perlstein: '''Me neither. '''Clam: Look! Lazlo: '''What? (They see Team Rocket crying behind the garbage cans) '''Raj: It's Team Rocket! Not those criminals again! Clam: Stand back, you foul bad guys! Lazlo: '''Guys hold on. What's wrong? What are you guys crying about? '''James: We both got fired! (continues crying) (The heroes are shocked) Squire Flicker: Fired? Lazlo: '''We're sorry about that. '''Meowth: It's okay. (continues crying) Arnold Perlstein: '''We gotta tell the guys. '''Squire Flicker: Okay, but I don't think our friends are gonna like it. (Cut to Lazlo, Raj and Clam shows Team Rocket to the heroes) All Heroes: What!?!? Ralphie Tenelli: '''They’re fired? '''Rika Nonaka: No! No way! We're not keeping those three jerks! Lazlo: Rika, you don't understand. They got fired. Tino Tonitini: Oh really? Dawn: Are you serious? Squire Flicker: We're very serious about them, Dawn. May: Why should I believe in the monkey about those three criminals like you? Max: '''May, I think Lazlo is telling the truth. '''Wanda Li: '''What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I'd never though I would say it, but maybe we should help them find a job. '''Tino Tonitini: '''What?! Help them? Are you crazy? '''Eddy: '''No way! Forget it! I ain't doing it. (He walks off) '''Double-D: '''But Eddy. Look at them. If Team Rocket don't find a job, they'll become homeless joe's. Do you realize how miserable theirs and our lives will be? '''Squire Flicker: '''Double-D’s right. Their really sad. '''Takato Matsuki: '''How are we gonna cheer them up? '''Guilmon: '''That's a good idea. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Good plan. '''Agumon: '''Let's find Team Rocket a new job. '''Carver Descartes: Great idea, Agumon. Ash Ketchum: We are going to help you. On one condition. James: '''Name it. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You better not cause a lot of trouble and never kidnapped my Pikachu or other Pokémon, Promise? '''Meowth: Yes, we promise, twerp. Skips: That's what we like to hear. Mordecai: Anyways let's find a new job for them. Rigby: '''How? '''Benson: I know how. (We go to see Team Rocket about to deliver pizza) James: So what's the address? Meowth: We go to 77 Lincoln Avenue. Jessie: Where's that? Pizza Manager: Use the GPS and it will tell you three and it will help you get there. James: '''Yes, sir. '''Jessie: '''We won’t let you down sir. (They went to make the delivery but they got lost) - - - - - (Later at the pizza restaurant the manager gets angry) '''Pizza Manager: Not finding the address right and eating a whole pizza?! That's it! You’re fired! (Cut back to the Masters of Evil castle) Queen Chysalis: So what's the new plan, Bowser? Bowser: Well, let Team Rocket... (realize he fired them) Oh right I fired them. Infinite: Alright, will you move forward with the plan. Bowser: Sure here's how it goes. Infinite you will bring out your replicas to create a distraction to distract the police while Attila and Hun go to the Pokemon Center to get the Pokeballs and bring them to me. Atilla: As you wish. Hun: We shall not fail. (Now we go to Team Rocket are now doing Valet Parking) - - (Later we go to Team Rocket getting multiple jobs before getting fired) Double-D: '''Well that's all the jobs in this city. '''Eddy: Not to mention they always get fired around the city. Ed: '''Well, we tried everything. - - (Later that night, everyone are now wearing their pajamas and discussing each other about Team Rocket) '''Serena: '''What are we gonna do about Team Rocket? '''Ash Ketchum: How should I know, Serena. They've been fired around the town. Carlos Ramon: '''There is one. Valet parking. '''Benson: No. They've been fired there remember? Carlos Ramon: Oh, my bad. Dawn: What about the cleaning floors and lockers in high school? Brock: They've got fired there too, Dawn. Ash Ketchum: '''There is one place, the park as groundskeepers. '''Clemont: '''What?! (The next day we go to Team Rocket at the Park) '''Benson: '''Finish raking those leaves. - (We see Infinite, Attila and Hun attacking the town) '''Infinite: You can't defeat me! (Infinite fires his laser on the police and Officer Jenny) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Carver Descartes: Things never change. Do they? Eddy: '''Hey see them working at the park and being nice to us was ruining our lives. '''Sunset Shimmer: And I was beginning to like them. Ash Ketchum: Guess that Team Rocket are back to being evil again. Brock: But if we ever see them again. Then we'll fight them. - - Tino Tonitini: (End of episode) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles